A multiplayer game provides players of a video game with the ability to compete against other players either individually or in a team setting. Various algorithms (e.g., TRUESKILL, ELO, etc.) can be used to evaluate results data collected over a period of time as a player participates in sessions of a title. These algorithms can also generate, based on the results data, a skill rating for the player, and the skill rating can be used to match the player with other players that have similar skills to enhance the gaming experience and to help ensure a fair and a competitive gaming environment based on skill level. The results data typically includes wins and losses, and thus, these algorithms conventionally generate skill ratings based solely on the wins and losses.